Question: The perimeter of a square is $8$ units. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 8\text{ } $ $ {2} + {2} + {2} + {2} = 8\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $2$ units long.